The man who can't be moved
by phenanisheila
Summary: Song Fic/The Script The man who can't be moved/People talk about the guy. Who's waiting on a girl. I'm the man who can't be moved./Kelanjutan dari Fallin love./ Mind to review?


**The Man who Can't be Moved**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing : SasuSaku**

 **AU**

 **Inspired by The Script dengan judul yang sama**

 **Gaje, typo bertebaran, alur maju mundur cantik**

 **Enjoy reading guys**

 **Dan jangan lupa Review**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :** Song Fic/The Script` The man who can't be moved/People talk about the guy. Who's waiting on a girl. I'm the man who can't be moved./Kelanjutan dari Fallin love./ Mind to review?

.

.

"Berakhir." kata Sakura.

"Hn. Terserah." balas Sasuke.

Mereka disini, di _cafe_ dekat kampus mereka. Di sini mereka mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Sakura yang mengajukannya, alasannya ia akan kuliah lagi di luar kota. Dia takut kalau hubungan ini dilanjut maka itu akan sangat menyakitkan karena hubungan jauh ini. "Kalau begitu aku permisi pulang dulu, aku harus pergi besok dan sekarang aku belum melakukan persiapan."

Sasuke hanya diam tanda mengiyakan perkataan Sakura. Sakura lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Sasuke, menuju motor kesayangannya. Sementara Sasuke, ia masih berdiam diri. Dan ia lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya, meninggalkan uang di meja dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Di sisi Sakura, kini ia sudah berada di kamarnya dan sedang mempersiapkan semuanya untuk besok. Sampai sekarang ia masih belum percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan tadi kepada Sasuke, satu kata pengubah. Tak terasa liquid bening muntah dari bola mata emeraldnya.

Sementara di sisi Sasuke, dia kini tengah sedang berada di kamarnya dan juga sedang mempersiapkan beberapa hal. Bersiap entah akan kemana.

"Apa?!" tanya Ino dari sebrang telepon.

"Berakhir?! Kau serius Jidat?!" lanjutnya.

"Pig berhentilah memanggilku Jidat."

"Iya maaf, dan kau berhentilah memanggilku Pig. Tapi apa kau serius? Alasanmu itu tidak masuk akal kau tahu?!"

"Iya, iya aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak mau kalau alasanku tadi benar-benar terjadi kalau aku tetap melanjutkan hubunganku dengannya."

"Yah, apapun itu sudah menjadi keputusanmu. Kamu yang mengambil keputusan, maka kamu harus siap menanggung resikonya. Kamu tidak boleh menyesal Sakura."

"Tapi Ino..."

"Begini saja, setelah kamu selesai dengan dunia perkuliahanmu di Suna itu, kamu bisa kembali lagi denganya."

"Tapi Ino, aku malu."

"Malu kenapa?!"

"Bayangkan saja, aku yang mengakhiri dan aku yang meminta untuk balikan lagi?! Seperti aku tidak memiliki harga diri."

"Tenang saja Saku, kamu kuliah pasti akan lama kan? Mungkin dia akan lupa dengan kejadian waktu dimana kamu yang memutuskan dia."

"Oke-oke baiklah kamu benar. Terimakasih Ino."

"Sama-sama. Anu Saku, boleh nggak aku ke rumahmu?"

"Mau ngapain?"

"Aku sendirian di rumah."

"Sai?!"

"Sai sedang sibuk, aku tidak mau mengganggunya. Kumohon..."

"Iya oke-oke, terserah."

"Yeay oke tunggu ya." Ino pergi menuju ke rumah Sakura, ia juga berencana untuk menginap di rumah Sakura.

.

.

"Nak, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?" tanya satpam sebuah _supermarket_ kepada lelaki yang dari tadi duduk di depan supermarket dan kelakuanna itu membuat para pengunjung terganggu.

"Sedang menunggu." jawab lelaki itu.

"Nak kamu tidak bisa terus-terusan di sini, kamu menghalangi jalan."

"Aku tetap akan menunggunya."

.

.

Keesokan harinya Sakura dan Ino tengah bersiap-siap. Kali ini Ino mengantar Sakura, dengan mobilnya tentunya. "Jam berapa pesawatmu berangkat?"

"Jam delapan."

"Itu berarti sebentar lagi. Ayo cepat Sakura!"

"Iya iya aku tahu." Perdebatan kecil antara Ibu dan anak. Sakura dan Ino kini tengah berangkat menuju bandara.

" _Haiii! Selamat pagi warga Konoha! Bagaimana kabarnya? Semoga sehat ya._ " sapa pembawa acara di radio yang Ino putar.

" _Kabar Konoha pagi akan setia menemani pagi Anda. Kali ini ada berita tentang seorang pemuda tampan, yang dari kemarain hingga sekarang ini sedang menunggu seseorang._ "

"Pemuda itu gila." kata Ino.

"Itu namanya setia, Ino."

" _Dia berpakaian selayaknya pemuda-pemuda Konoha dan membawa tas. Dia sedang menunggu seseorang di depan_ supermarket _terbesar Konoha._ "

" _Supermarket_?" tanya Ino. Sakura langsung tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan ini.

" _Inisiatif yang pemuda itu pegang ialah, orang yang dia tunggu pasti akan kemari jika ia mengubah keputusannya._ "

"Ino! Berhenti!" seketika itu juga Ino mengerem mobilnya.

"Apa yang.. Hei Sakura! Mau kemana?!" Sakura meninggalkan Ino dan barang bawaanya. Sakura berlari sekuat tenaga. Ketika ia berhenti berlari karena kehabisan tenanga, tiba-tiba ada sebuah tepukan di bahunya.

"Nona, dai ada di sana." kata orang yang menepuk bahu Sakura, ia menujuk arah _supermarket._

"Baik, terimakasih." Sakura melanjutkan larinya dengan penuh keyakinan hingga ia sampai ke tempat ia tuju. Ia melihat seorang gelandangan yang menolak uang pemberian orang-orang. Sakura menghapiri gelandangan tersebut. Gelandangan tersebut menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang menghampirinya, ia lalu tersenyum tulus.

"Sudah kuduga." kata gelandangan itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, dasar bodoh. Kau membuatku malu." Gelandangan yang berdiri itu dipeluk Sakura, dan gelandangan itu merespon dengan memberikan pelukan balik. Gelandangan itu membisikkan beberapa kalimat, dia menyanyi.

" _Cause if one day you wake up and find that you missing me. And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be. Thinking maybe you come back here to the place that we'd meet. And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street._ "

"Iya iya aku tahu. Balikan lagi ya."

"Hn."

The man who can't be moved

END

A/N

Hehe Yuki balik lagi nih. Kenapa lagu ini? Pengin aja #plak. Yah lagu ini ada sejarahnya sih, lagu kenangan dengan kakak kelas. Tapi itu nggak ada sangkut pautnya sih sama ff ini. Well terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada ikalutfi97 atas permintaanya, ini ya maaf lama. Ok dan yang terakhir review please


End file.
